Terror Of The Rainbow
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: Parody-thing for chapter 510..Anybody got anything to put here?


**This was such a great chapter! I was squeeing the entire time ^w^**

**Meanwhile..I've been watching too much Romeo X Juliet..Oh can this pure love conquer all? Or faulter and thus fair Verona, fall? Possess I not a honeyed tongue? ^_^...Yeah possess **_**I NOT**_** -_-;;**

**WARNINGS: Rated for foul language and the author not shutting up.**

**Thankies: Yuti-chan, QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner, and Princess Zathura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto, tvTokyo and VIZ media do..This is only for the enjoyment of others. I also don't own Remember The Name by Fort Minor.**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Giant waves of paper, that looks like the sticky note covered fridge from hell, rose up on both sides of the unlucky masked man standing in between them, who grasped his mask with the only hand he still had so he could faze through.

"And this is for treating me like a coffee table that couldn't hear, and this is for making me the Akatsuki maid!," The paper user navigated the slips like a puppet master.

She somehow managed to get one lone explosive tag on Madara's leg, he quickly tried to faze through it, but Konan detonated it before he got the chance.

"And this is for making me wash your underwear, seriously did you hit a squirrel?~!," Don't doubt the man stains.

Madara fell out of the smoke cloud, "Holy shit, am I glad I can faze through stuff!,"He darted forward in the air,_ 'The water is made up of almost nothing but paper bombs..If I'm not careful, I'll be killed,'_ he thought his head snapping up to see Konan evily glaring down at him.

"Yeah you better start shaking you old coot! I prepared these explosive tags to kill you! There's over six hundred billion of them, so don't think you can faze through them all, especially since you have to solidify after five minutes," she said.

You're a tree murderer! You're the real reason the worlds rain forests are dissapearing! Sombody get the green peace nerds!

The paper user made a sign, and Madara gripped the side of his mask that covered his left eye ,just before the moutain of bombs exploded.

Eww-kay major flaw in your Justu there isn't it?

As Konan watched the water jump, she remembered something Kishi thought we forgot.

"_I was the one who made Yahiko create the Akatsuki!,"_ Yes we know.

_"I was the one who gave Nagato the Rinnengan," _Flashbacks to something that happened last week! very clever Kishi. we do have ADD.

_'That's impossible...Yahiko and Nagato did what they wanted to, they were never your pawns!, no matter what happened to them, they both fought for their ideals!, And that's why their will has been passed down!,'_ Not even one generation..The current it a pretty good generation though you have to admit.

_'I WON'T LET YOU RUIN IT!,'_ Eeep! Mada-sama help! Konan's scaring me!

Explosions continued as the rain pattered harshly and the woman standing in it fell to her knees panting.

...Right you've been sploded. Damn, were's my tiny violin when I need it.

'_My paper angel technique..Has worn off...World..going fuzzy'_ It also made your cool little paper rose go bye bye..Wait, an origami rose is made out of ONE piece of paper, the hell, that's cheating!

"Madara...Has to be-" Pissed?

A broken pipe running strait through her stomach ended her sentence, "_**Dead?**_" Madara laughed insanely.

And now we've seen Mada-sama's rape face..Please excuse me while I go change my pants.

**-Somewere On Endor-**

Laying on a gigantic bed of paper roses, underneath a wall holding carvings of angels, Were the strangely well preserved corpses of Yahiko and Nagato, both in their Akatsuki cloaks.

Ew Nagato's eyes are open and he looks as Boney as ever...*shiver* creepy.

**-Back to the action -that was short lived-**

"There's no way...You could've survived...My plan was flawless...Countless simulations...You should have died," Konan gasped out.

That's were you're wrong! Madara can't be taken out by a character that's been given less screen-time than TenTen! No matter how awesome you are, that'd be stupid.

"Yes..It should've killed me but you see I used a jutsu..Izanagi," That sounds like a sugary breakfast cereal, like Monkey pox! Ah deadly diseases have such fun names, "The forbidden Uchiha technique," why is everything you or Orochimaru do have to be forbidden? For once can't it be like, the scroll that was forgotten about but won't make people go after you and try to kill you?, "That has the power," his voice rose, "To connect illusion and reality, at the cost of the eye losing the light permanently," So you're blind in one eye? Thank goodness you have that sharingan collection.

"A technique that can only be used, by someone possessing both the powers of the Uchiha and the Senju,"

Konan gave a sigh, "That is the power of the six paths you old goat..."

Madara cackled evily, "You are a former ally, so I suppose you've earned the right to know a little about my techniques...And my history,"

Aw poor Konan the last you want to hear before you die is an old man giving a full length exposition about his life.

"Izanagi was originally a jutsu used by the sage of six paths to give life to two clans..The Uchiha and the Senju were once one and the same," And yet you tried to kill each other, makes sense to me!, "The sage, who was the two clans and the two bloodlines in one person, used his powers to create many things,"

So..When everyone made the joke that 'They walk on water like Jesus, does that mean Jesus was a ninja?' they weren't that far off at least in your world.

"By administering imagination," *insert rainbow*, "And the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin," Or Twi in Chinese mythology, "He would create shape and form from nothingness," The playful Yin is saying, this is fun I love trees we represent the Senju.

"By Administering vitality and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang," Or La, "He breathed life into that form," The no-nonsense Yang says, this is retarded, the world is retarded we represent the Uchiha clan who hate everything!

"The tailed beasts are among his creations, with his Yin-Yang elemental power," That is not an-Oh you're not done sorry, "He created the nine-beasts from the ten-tails' chakra, a technique with the power to turn imagination into reality," The dream of every Naru-tard.

Okay, I just want to point out, Yin-and Yang aren't elements, they're spiritual idologies which represent the Moon and Ocean, and if that was what you're talking about why not just say that. Madara you're smart why are you acting so stupid, maybe Kishi's sick or something.

"That is Izanagi," No that is Captain Planet. With our powers combined I am blue shiny man in a red speedo!

"Ju-just what the hell are you?," Good question.

"Legend goes that Madara Uchiha was bested by Hashirama Senju...But is it true?," Something tells me no, "The true winner is he who chose to focus on the future, and the real fight is about to begin," Between you and Naruto! Hell yeah, that'll be a fight that will probably end in three chapters.

"Will you shut up I'm trying to monolgue about my motives again,"

Nooooo if you do that than you'll die.

"I fought that battle to gain access to his abilities!," No! Damn you! You madman! Damn you.

"I am Madara uchiha," No matter what anybody says!, "The man who obtained Hashirama's powers!," How'd you manage that?, "Two of the six paths are now one being!," Wait what?

So the fight between you and Hashirama was all a ruse to get his power?

"Pretty much,"

Damn and you said Itachi planned ahead.

He cackled again, "Of course, there were those who couldn't control his power and boasted only an incomplete form of Izanagi,"

What?~! Seriously I'm so confused! Somebody help!

"Don't worry..You'll be seeing Nagato again soon enough," She has their bodies man she sees them alot more than you think, "..Oh and when you get to the other side, try and find that annoying voices owner will you? she's bugging the piss out of me,"

Haha! Just try you will never catch me!

"You are- such- an idiot," The paper user's eye narrowed. Who are you talking about.

"There is no peace!," Not yet, "There can be no hope!," I think I'm having a realization, "Nagato only believed in Naruto to try and make sense of his own pitiful existance," couldn't agree more.

_'T-...That's impossible...'_ Konan looked up to the sky.

Madara followed her gaze up to the clouds which were slowly beginning to part, "The endless storm over the hidden rain village has.." Stopped, "What's going on,"

Konan jumped away from Madara, pulling out the pipe(? -_-), "YAHIKO AND NAGATO WEREN'T THE ONLY ONES TO BELIEVE IN NARUTO!," She yelled, " I believe in him too! and as long as he's alive, their wills and hopes will survive!,"

"HE WILL BECOME THE BRIDGE THAT LEADS US TO PEACE! And I will be the one to hold up that bridge!," Metephorically of course.

Out of the departing clouds shone a rainbow of seven colors, proving that Kishi doesn't know what a metephor is.

WHEE! Rainbow! Nya! Quick somebody give me a bucket! Momma wants Skittles! (this is the second time I've mentioned candy in the past three weeks, -w-)

_'Thank you Nagato...Because of your death, hope has been restored,'_ (*Ish too busy trying to find candy to comment*)

"Even if I scatter in the wind! I will stop you!," I got a sudden flashback to Kagura from Inuyasha.

_**Memories like the..Something, something.**_ This song is as old as I am.

"I am the darkness, Aren't I ?~!," Madara grabbed the woman by the throat,"Then I will make you wilt...I will take your stupid little rainbow bridge and its seven pretty colors and plunge it all into darkness," I knew it...Madara you're...An evil My LIttle Pony! Bloody Sprinkles!, "Once my illusion ends..You will die, but not until I figure out were you've hidden the Rinnengan,"

The blue haired woman's eyes slowly drooped closed. (Cue tiny violin)

*Musical Transition*

_**This is ten percent luck,**_

_**Twenty percent skill**_

_**Fifteen concentrated power of will,**_

_**Five percent pleasure**_

_**Fifty percent pain**_

_**And a hundred percnet reason to remember the name**_

DAMN STRAIT!

"Finally..." Madara jumped over the giant spiraled eye underneath the water, don't ask why he just did it, "You are the third of the sages of six paths..Look at you overe,blah,blah,blah'd your powers so much that the Uzumaki clan's trademark red hair turned snow white," Yay another horrible plot twist. Congrats Kishi, I have now created a new drinking game.

Take a shot everytime a poorly written plot twist that was always kind of obvious comes up..You'll be dead from alchohol poisioning not even half way through. What a fun way to die.

The elder Uchiha knelt down and placed a hand on Nagato's corpse, Why do I find his crows feet scary?, "And even in betrayal you smirk mockingly at me," he growled at the large smile on the dead mans lips.

Seriously those things are freaking me out man!

"Weren't you off catching skittles?," Madara's eyebrows frowed.

The rainbow is a lie! There were no skittles, no gold or little red head elf guy in a green either.

"Are you an idiot?,"

No sir I'm a dreamer.

**-RANDOM TIME!-**

In a stone dungeon echoeing through the wide hallways and rooms, was the sound of a harmonica being played, oh so Jazzy.

By a white haired ninja dressed in tan rags was leaned up against the cold wall ,Next to him sat an orange haired guy (Not a boy not yet a man..Ah! ) with bright pink eyes.

"I wish I could sing man,"

"It's okay man," Suigetsu pulled the instrument away for a second before starting to play again.

"Oh my gosh would you two shut up?~!," Kurotsuchi yelled from the cell next to the team Hawk members.

Even with the walls three feet thick the sound wasn't muffled the least little bit.

"You can't stop the blues!," Juugo yelled back. That's a little OOC.

"Just wait until Kishimoto remembers us! And I get out of here! You're ass is mine!,"

"He forgot about Karin what makes you think he'll remember you?~!," Suigetsu raises a good point.

"Three words...Giant, Talking ,Turtle,"

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles!," A new voice sang with a slur.

"Shut up Iruka!," Everyone chorused.

"Hush Pablo they didn't mean to yell," Kurenai patted her crying baby.

...Weird (even for me -w-)

**End:END:End**

**(Sparkles is the Akatsuki Unicorn, so naturally it'd have something to do with Mada-sama's MLP name. :3)**

**You know..People are predicting the end of the series, like what number its going to end on and stuff like that..But, like a poem, it will never end. It'll live on in the fan world until the last Otaku drops dead. It'll be continued forever in our minds. And that makes me feel all squishy -w-**

_**LEMON!**_

**Quick what came to your mind?~!**

**Thankies for reading! Please review!**

**JA NE~!**


End file.
